The present invention relates to a game machine which allows an automatic setup of a game environment depending on a game player, and to a network system for setting up the game environment thereof.
When starting a game on a game machine, for example, it has been such that the game player manually sets up by himself a game environment suitable for himself each time he starts the game.
However, the problem is that it is very cumbersome for the game player to manually set up by himself the game environment each time when he starts the game, as described above.